


A Promise is a Promise

by PlaidaleckiandSnackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Car Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in the Impala, Smut, Top Castiel, really mild ones though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidaleckiandSnackles/pseuds/PlaidaleckiandSnackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one shots taken from Cas and Dean's life together between hunts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one was my first attempt ever at writing smut, so be kind. Written to flex my writing muscles and to get scenes out of my head and onto paper. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 needs to be reworked for grammar reasons, if it's enough to make you hit the back button, please skip to chapter 2, where it's mostly fixed.

They had parked a few blocks from the movie theater, snagging an empty spot alongside the sidewalk. They walked slowly, Castiel’s index finger hooked lazily through Dean’s pinky as they strolled, conversation flowing lightly about the movie they’d just seen.

  
"Dude, there’s no way you just walk away unharmed with an explosion behind you  **that** close. I’ve been there. You get knocked on your face from the force alone. Then all the debris and shit, there’s just no way.”

  
"Dean, the movie as a whole was very unrealistic. I don’t think an airplane can continue to fly with only one wing, either, regardless of how many flight simulator games a passenger has played."

  
Dean laughed, his head falling back as his laughter bounced between the buildings around them, echoing into the night. He stopped in front of the alley they were passing by, grabbing a tighter hold on Cas’ hand and pulling him into the cover of the unlit space, throwing a mischevious grin over his shoulder at Cas, who stumbled along after him. He backed into the brick wall behind him, grinning at Cas and slipping his fingers into the front pockets of his boyfriend’s jeans, pulling him closer. His gaze fell to Cas’ lips, and he pulled his own lip between his teeth. Cas stepped forward, closing the short distance between them and rested his forehead against Dean’s, his hands falling easily to rest on Dean’s hips, squeezing gently into the warmth beneath his fingertips. He pulled his head back, knitting his eyebrows together, the familiar line forming faintly between them.

  
"Dean, this is not a very private place to be intimate."

  
"Cas, it’s like one in the morning on a Tuesday. We were the only people in the theater. Besides, did you see anyone on the street while we were walking?" The wrinkle between Cas’ eyebrows deepened momentarily as he thought, shaking his head slowly in response. "So, who do you think will see us?" He raised one of his hands to Cas’ chin, tilting it up and inclining his head to catch Cas’ eyes, eyebrows raised. The wrinkle between Cas’ eyebrows smoothed, and he nodded slightly, eyes darting to the opening of the alley at the empty street beyond. Dean placed a finger on his cheek, turning his face towards him again. Their eyes met, and Dean’s hand slid around the back of Cas’ neck, pulling him forward, lips ghosting over Cas’. "I promise I can help you relax…" He pressed his lips softly against the other man’s mouth.

  
It never failed to surprise him, the spark he felt each time their lips met. It was like licking a battery. He pulled back, teeth barely scraping over Cas’ lower lip, and leaned his head back against the cold brick behind him, a small smirk quirking the corners of his mouth as he watched the flutter of his lover’s eyelashes against his cheeks as he sighed before opening his eyes. His fingers smoothed over the hair at the nape of Cas’ neck as he waited for him to respond.

  
Cas glanced quickly to the street, turning his head back to the alley and squinting into the darkness. Seeing no one, he relaxed. Dean watched him, watched the small wrinkles near his eyes as he squinted, watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, and watched the muscle in his jaw clench slightly as he made his decision. Sensing his victory, Dean tightening his grip in Castiel’s hair, pulling him closer and licking a long stripe up the column of his neck.

  
Cas stiffened momentarily before relaxing into Dean. Dean worried his earlobe between his teeth, his breath falling in soft pants against Cas’ ear, his free hand slipping into the back pocket of Cas’ jeans and pulling their hips together, groaning quietly into his boyfriend’s neck as he shifted, slotting them perfectly against each other as they always had.

  
“ _Fuck_ , Cas, you’re always so warm. You always feel so good.” He squeezed Cas’ ass through his jeans, grinding against him. Cas whimpered his assent, his fingers clenching in the fabric of Dean’s tshirt as he pressed himself against the taller man fully, sliding his leg easily between Dean’s, eliciting a shivered moan from him.

  
Dean’s fingers suddenly fisted in Castiel’s shirt at his waist, shifting forward and spinning them, pinning his angel against the wall and grinding his hips hard against him, his cock solidly outlined against the stretched denim of his jeans. He leaned forward, biting Cas’ lip and tugging it out roughly, making him arch into Dean’s body. He let go, only to smash his lips against Cas’, his tongue slipping forcefully into his mouth, swallowing the moan threatening to escape the angel’s throat at his assault. He slid a hand between them, palming Cas’ dick through his jeans and smiling into his mouth.

  
"You act like you’re so afraid of someone seeing us, but look how hard you are." He squeezed gently. Cas rocked his hips into the touch, head falling back against the wall, panting against Dean’s mouth.

  
"Dean, please." Dean squeezed again in response, grinning. He nipped playfully at Cas’ stubbled jaw, kissing down his neck before sinking his teeth harshly into the pulse point at the base of the man’s neck, feeling his groaned response vibrate against his cheek. Cas slid his fingers under Dean’s shirt, digging his fingertips into the warm skin beneath them, pulling the taller man against him. Dean chuckled darkly into the skin still trapped between his teeth, biting harder and sucking, pride jolting through him at the mark he knew was forming under his mouth, and wondering absently how long it would stay before fading. He sucked harder, ensuring a couple extra days. He released the skin with a loud pop, grinding his hips forcefully against Cas’ and pressing him back into the wall, his thumbs dipping into the valleys created by the harsh jut of the smaller man’s hipbones, pushing hard, bruises surely blossoming under his touch.

  
"Want me to help you relax, baby? A promise is a promise, right?" Cas nodded, teeth worrying his lower lip as he gazed up at his hunter, his eyes clouded with lust, pupils blown wide. Dean grinned a predatory grin, his dick jumping at the look on the angel’s face. Only he got to see him like this. He licked his lips, leaning in to press a kiss to the corner of Cas’ mouth before slowly sinking to his knees, eyes never leaving Cas’ face. Cas sucked in a gasp, holding his breath as he leaned his shoulders back against the wall, shifting his hips forward, towards Dean, instinctively, eyes fluttering closed as Dean nuzzled his head against the erection evident in his jeans, mouthing along the outline.

  
He opened his eyes as he felt his jeans being unbuttoned, unzipped, and pulled down, soft kisses pressed into his hips as the fabric slid down his thighs. Electricity shot up his spine as he felt Dean’s tongue against his length, his back arching automatically and a groan slipping past his lips. The throbbing head of his cock slipped past Dean’s lips, and Cas grabbed at the dark blonde hair in front of him, his hands tightening, and the kneeling man inhaled sharply through his nose, moaning softly, the vibration around Cas’ dick causing his vision to blur in pleasure. He looked down, twitching in the other man’s mouth as he took in the sight below him, teeth digging into his lower lip as he fought back another moan. Hearing the muffled noise, Dean looked up at him through his eyelashes, winking before moving his head slowly down Cas’ length, until his lips were pressed against the trimmed dark hair at the base of his erection. The angel groaned, eyes rolling back as he felt the wet heat around him working as Dean swallowed, throat adjusting to the intrusion.  
Cas closed his eyes, one hand curling around the back of Dean’s head, his mouth open as the man slid back up his length, swirling his tongue around the head and sucking his length hard back into his mouth, pulling off and lapping at the head. Cas pressed his lips together tightly, eyes squeezing shut and exhaling through his nose at the loss.

  
"Look at me, Angel." Goosebumps erupted down Cas’ skin at the nickname, opening his eyes to Dean smiling up at him, hand stroking lazily along his length, teasing him. "I want you to watch. I want to see you. Got it?" He twisted his wrist, licking his lips and Cas mimicked him, his tongue darting out to wet his own lips, eyes wide. He nodded quickly.

  
"I understand." His voice was deeper than usual, and rough. Dean smiled to himself, thinking it sounded like  _he’d_  had a dick down his throat instead. He tongued at the slit of Cas’ cock, wrapping his lips around the head and sucking softly before running his tongue flat along the underside, base to tip, reveling in Cas’ shudder and moan, his fists tightening in the short length of Dean’s hair. “Please…” Cas rasped out, hips thrusting gently, hands urging Dean’s head forward with each push of his hips. Dean stuck out his tongue, pressing it against the head of Cas’ dick and let him thrust against his tongue.  
Dean stilled him with a firm hand against his hips, hand around the base of Cas’ length, rubbing the head against his lips.

  
"Please what, Angel?" Cas huffed, flustered.

  
"Please, let me come." Dean’s eyes flashed, and he grinned.

  
"Since you asked so nicely." He inhaled, swallowing Cas down in one fluid motion and reaching blindly up for Cas’ hand. Cas obliged, placing his hand into Dean’s grip. Dean guided his hand to his throat and bobbed gently, allowing Cas to feel himself pushing against the skin, stretching out Dean’s throat as he moved. He groaned heavily, hand dropping to Dean’s shoulder and digging his fingers in, pressing harder as Dean pulled halfway up, breath expelled from his throat. He looked up at Cas, blinking back the tears that had gahered in the corners of his eyes and panting, a string of saliva still connecting his mouth to Cas’ cock. He smiled, all teeth before wrapping his lips around Cas again and sucking hard, head bobbing as he worked up and down his length. Cas moaned hard, fingers fisting in Dean’s hair again, pulling roughly and fucking into the kneeling man’s mouth, breath coming ragged as his orgasm quickly approached, need curling in his stomach.

  
"Dean.  _Dean_. Pl- _please_ , I’m going to-” His sentence was cut off and replaced by the moan forced from his lips as Dean sunk to the base of his cock again. He squeezed Cas’ thigh in acknowledgement and swallowed, the tightening of his throat shoving Cas over the edge as he spilled down Dean’s throat. His head fell back hard against the wall, stars flashing in front of his eyes, but he didn’t care. Nothing mattered beyond this moment. Dean swallowed, pulling off slowly, sucking each drop from his skin, and Cas hissed as lips passed over the over-sensitive head. Dean kissed his boyfriend’s stomach as he climbed to his feet, and Cas slumped heavily against the wall, sated. Dean grinned, kissing him softly as he tugged Cas’ clothes back in to place, tongue running across the angel’s lower lip as he pulled the zipper up. Castiel exhaled heavily, a small smile pulling up the corners of his lips as Dean peppered kisses over his neck. “Thank you.”

  
"Are you more relaxed now?" Cas nodded, sliding his hand slowly over the front of Dean’s jeans, still stretched tight over his throbbing length. Dean gasped quietly, glancing up and catching blue eyes watching him carefully.

  
"You drive us home, and I’ll help you relax, sound like a deal?" Dean nodded, mouth open as Cas leaned in, rubbing his stubbled cheek against Dean’s, kissing under his ear before whispering into it. "After all, a promise is a promise, right?"

  
Dean almost fell in his hurry to scramble out of the alley and back to the Impala, pulling a grinning Castiel behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas makes good on his promise to relax Dean, on their way home from town. Car sex ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had posted these both on my [tumblr](http://www.plaidaleckiandsnackles.tumblr.com) a while back, so the quick succession of them being posted is simply me moving them to ao3. From here on, the chapters will be written specifically for you, for ao3. That means feel free to send prompts, head canons, or just ideas you have at me. I make no promises, but I'll read them all!
> 
> With that little novel, enjoy chapter two!

Cas opened his eyes, his head resting against the passenger side window as the Impala flew along the back roads toward the cabin they’d been staying in. He watched the trees and underbrush fly by alongside them, and smiled. He loved being out in the middle of nowhere, just him and Dean. He bit his lip, fighting back a chuckle as he thought back to their exploits in the alley back in town, and how Dean’s face had lit up at the promise of a return favor. He’d pulled Cas behind him the whole way to the Impala, feet flying across the concrete in his excitement. He’d even hit his head on the door frame in his hurry to get into the car and get them on the road. Cas smiled again, glancing over at Dean in the driver’s seat, one hand on the wheel and the other turning up the volume on the stereo. Cas unbuckled his seatbelt, and Dean glanced over briefly.

"Cas?" Cas slid across the bench seat, his left arm snaking around Dean’s shoulder and combing his fingers gently through his hair. "Cas, what are you doing?" He smiled, a nervous, excited smile, and Cas pressed a kiss to his neck, his free hand sliding up Dean’s leg.

"I’m bored." He continued pressing small kisses to Dean’s neck, fingers tightening in his hair to tilt his head slightly, granting him better access. Dean swallowed, his breath hitching as Cas trailed his tongue lightly over the skin.

"Well, we-" He swallowed again, licking his lips and huffing out a small laugh as he felt the angel’s teeth on his neck. "We’re, uh, we’re almost home."  
  
Cas smiled around the skin caught between his teeth, biting down harder before letting go, and pressing a tender kiss to the spot.   
  
"I know. I just didn’t feel like waiting." He slid his hand higher, stilling it on the highest part of the hunter’s inner thigh, just short of the fabric stretched tight over his lap. His fingers resumed playing with Dean’s hair, twisting pieces around his fingers idly, and pressing a kiss against the man’s temple. "But I suppose I can behave for a while longer." He grinned as he felt the car start to slow down, knowing Dean was looking for somewhere to pull over. He slid his hand over Dean’s cock in approval. He sat back slightly, fingers still twisting around his lover’s hair, and watched his face. Dean’s eyes were scanning the road.  
  
"Mother  _fuck_ , I could have sworn there was a side road here somewhere…” He muttered under his breath, eyes straining as he leaned over the steering wheel. He slowed even more, shifting to hit the brights. Cas squeezed Dean’s cock through his jeans, leaning in to nip along his jawline. Dean snapped. “Fuck it. I’m not wasting any more time on it.” He shifted again, turning off the brights as he pulled to the side of the road, slamming on the brakes and throwing the car into park, turning off all the lights and turning to Cas, who grinned and leaned in close, ghosting his lips over Dean’s.  
  
"Took you long enough." He tightened his grip on the dark blonde hair between his fingers and pulled Dean’s mouth against his. He slid his tongue against the other man’s lips, moaning softly as they parted, beckoning him in. He slid back on the seat, pulling Dean along with him awkwardly, until he had his lover in the middle of the seat. He shifted, throwing his leg over Dean’s hips and straddling him, grinding down hard and kissing him deeply. Dean groaned at the contact. He loved when Cas turned the tables on him. He smirked against the angel’s lips, pulling back and taking his lower lip in his teeth, tugging until Cas hissed, a mixture of pleasure and pain.  
  
"I think I remember something about a promise to help me relax? You got a gameplan, Angel?" He ground his hips up against Cas’, sliding his hands up along the other man’s sides. Cas nodded, lips pressed to Dean’s jaw, before leaning back and shoving Dean’s jacket off his shoulders and down his arms, pawing desperately at the hem of the shirt underneath. Dean took the hint, raising his hands above his head as the shirt was tugged off him and tossed aside into the darkness of the floorboard. He shivered at the sudden exposure, goosebumps rising along his freckled skin. Cas continued to grind down against him, biting down on his collarbone before tugging his hair sharply, pulling Dean’s head back and licking up his neck slowly, just as Dean had done to him in the alley earlier. Dean groaned quietly, hips straining up to meet the man on top of him.  
  
"Yes, I have a  _gameplan_ , Dean.” he emphasized the word with a hard pull of dark blonde hair, and Dean smiled, arching his back involuntarily.  
  
"Oh yeah? What is it?" He slid his hands up the back of Cas’ shirt, dragging his blunt nails down the pale skin. He felt the shiver shoot along his boyfriend’s spine, and grinned in triumph.  
  
Cas leaned back, hand releasing the tight grip on his hair, smoothing it down affectionately, and kissing Dean’s nose. He shifted back on Dean’s legs, sliding his hands up the hunter’s abdomen, chest, and out over his shoulders.  
  
"You’re going to let me fuck you." Dean’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He had not been expecting that. He quickly composed himself, although his dick gave a traitorous twitch in his jeans. He was glad Cas had scooted back, and hoped he hadn’t noticed.  
  
"That right?" Cas nodded confidently, sliding his hands down Dean’s flanks and coming to rest on his hips, snapping the small bit of elastic exposed by his jeans resting low on his hips.  
  
"Yes. Right here in the car. On the side of the road." Dean’s eyes rolled back, and he sucked his lower lip into his mouth. He’d never admit it to anyone but Cas, but he really did love when Cas took control like this. He’d fought it the first few times, unwilling to let the angel take control over the situation. But he trusted Cas. And  _fuck_ , it felt good to just enjoy himself, let someone else take the wheel. He opened his eyes as Cas trailed his fingertips down the side of his face, and nodded. Cas smiled softly, capturing Dean’s mouth in a slow, deep kiss, his hands wandering over the tan skin below him. Dean bit down on his lover’s lip, and slid his hands up the pale skin of Cas’ sides again, his shirt gathering at his wrists as he moved his hands higher, eventually letting go of his lip and starting expectantly. Cas raised his arms and allowed Dean to pull off his shirt, immediately pressing his lips and chest against Dean’s as soon as it was off. Dean groaned into his mouth, grabbing hold of Cas’ hips and pulling him down roughly. Cas placed his hand flat against Dean’s chest, and pulled away, holding him in place. “Jeans.” he panted softly, spreading his legs to make room, and twisted, fumbling for the glovebox and wrenching it open.   
  
Dean complied, planting his feet on the floor and shifting his hips up off the seat, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans as fast as his fingers would let him, sliding them down to his knees. He slid his boxer briefs down immediately after. He stroked his hard length absently as Cas’ hand clumsily searched the glovebox, knocking out a flashlight, a small flask of holy water, and a pencil before coming back, victorious, clutching a small bottle of lube they’d stashed there months ago. He grinned, waggling the bottle between his fingers, dropping it next to Dean’s thigh and batting his hand away from his dick. Dean huffed and pouted, lower lip jutting out slightly. Cas leaned in and sucked it into his mouth, turning the action into a needy kiss as he dusted feather-light touches over Dean’s throbbing cock. Dean whined against his lips.  
  
Cas broke the kiss, sliding off Dean’s lap, trailing his fingertips over the tip of Dean’s dick, pulling a small growl from him. He grinned, sliding back against the passenger door and opening it out behind him.  
  
"I believe this would be easier in the backseat?" Cas drawled, raising his eyebrows slightly and slipping fluidly out of the car. Dean scrambled to follow, stopping to frantically toe off his boots and shimmy his pants and underwear off his legs and feet. As a second thought, he pulled his boots back on. He didn’t need to be stepping on broken glass or something and ruining this moment. He clambered out of the car, shivering against the slight breeze, only to be roughly shoved against the back passenger door of the Impala. The front door slammed to his left. Cas crowded into his space, wrapping his long fingers around the length of Dean’s cock, fisting it tightly but pumping surprisingly slow.  
  
“You took too long. You know I don’t like to be kept waiting.” Dean nodded quickly, all words escaping him as lust fogged his brain. Cas squeezed him gently, leaning in to bite harshly under Dean’s jaw, sucking a mark into the stubbled skin. Dean arched, panting softly into Cas’ hair. Goosebumps rippled down his skin again, but whether it was from the chill or Cas’ ministrations, he wasn’t sure.

Cas stepped back suddenly, grabbing his hip and pulling him along, reaching around him to open the door to the backseat and pushing Dean unceremoniously onto the upholstery. Dean scooted back along the seat quickly, bending his legs to clear his feet of the door. Cas leaned in, preparing to crawl in after him, but paused, taking in the sight of Dean, legs fallen to the side, spread open for him. Dean quickly registered the look, trailing his fingertips up the underside of his dick and catching Cas’ eyes as they finally made it up to his face. He winked. Cas straightened, face disappearing from Dean’s view out the door. He saw the pale hands, long fingers fumbling with his pants and underwear, pushing them down his legs and stepping out of them before leaning back down, forehead on the top of the door frame as he again took in the sight of Dean sprawled out on the backseat. Dean took his length loosely in hand, pumping a few times for show. Cas growled, taking his own cock in hand and pumping quickly a few times before climbing in after Dean, who shifted back to make room for the angel.  
  
Cas grabbed the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him up to kiss him hard, tongue immediately slipping into Dean’s mouth, and he shifted his hips forward, sliding his dick against Dean’s before wrapping a hand around both of them and stroking lazily. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth as he tongue fucked him, hips rolling to match the rhythm of Cas’ hand. Cas pulled back from the kiss, bit down hard on Dean’s lower lip, and was rewarded with the faint taste of copper, before sitting back and eyeing his hunter, who was absolutely not writhing in anticipation. Cas swatted Dean’s hip resolutely.

"Flip." Dean’s eyebrows came together for a moment before realization lit up his face, and he scrambled to oblige, finally stilling with his left knee on the seat and his right foot on the floor, looking over his shoulder as Cas leaned over the back of the front seat, groping around for the lube he’d left there. He came back, bottle in hand, and raked his eyes over Dean. He shook his head slightly, planting a firm smack on Dean’s ass. "Both knees on the seat. And scoot back. Away from the window." Dean nodded, jumping as he heard the door slam shut behind him, tongue slipping out to wet his lips as he followed directions, sliding back along the seat until he felt the angel’s heat behind him, sighing softly and pulling his other leg onto the leather seat beneath him. "Good boy." Cas’ hands slid up his back, and he pressed a kiss between Dean’s shoulder blades in reward. Dean blushed into the dark.

Cas spent the next few moments running his hands over Dean’s exposed skin, up his back, across the wide stretch of his shoulders, down over his chest and stomach, down the length of his thighs, dusted lightly with hair. Up his sides, and down his arms. Around the curve of his ass, finally settling on his hips. Cas leaned forward, kissing Dean’s neck, and shifted forward, grinding his throbbing cock against Dean, slotting it between his cheeks and moving back and forth slowly. Dean groaned, arching his back and pushing back against Cas’ lap. Cas was a dirty tease. He always took his time warming him up. By the time the actual fucking took place, he was usually leaking, and rarely lasted longer than a couple minutes. He’d be embarrassed if it was anyone else. And if it didn’t feel so fucking good. He was pulled from his thoughts by Cas licking a slow line up his spine. Dean suddenly felt cool wetness at his entrance, and groaned in anticipation. When had Cas lubed up his fingers? He heard Cas’ dark chuckle behind him.

"Is this what you want?" he traced his finger around the ring of muscle, and Dean nodded. He sunk his teeth into the muscle of Dean’s shoulder, pushing gently against his entrance until it gave, barely slipping his finger in, stopping just at the first knuckle. Dean whimpered, a combination of pleasure and annoyance. Fucking tease. Cas placed his hand between Dean’s shoulders, pushing him down. Dean stacked one arm on top of the other on the cold upholstery and laid his head on his forearms, breath hitching.

Once he was happy with Dean’s position, Cas continued his teasing. He eased his finger in slowly, his other hand kneading the muscle of Dean’s ass. Dean closed his eyes and bit his lip, moaning quietly. Cas picked up speed, slipping his finger in all the way before pulling back and pushing it in again. Dean shivered, and Cas pressed a kiss to the base of his spine, snaking his free hand around to take Dean’s length in hand, thumb sliding easily through the precome gathered at the tip. He squeezed his cock gently, sliding another finger alongside the first at the same time, and Dean groaned, shifting slightly to look back at Cas over his shoulder. Cas’ eyebrows were drawn together, the familiar line between them as he focused, and his lower lip was caught between his teeth. He glanced up, catching Dean’s gaze, and winked, his fingers working in and out of Dean’s hole, scissoring him open. Dean closed his eyes, laying his head back down and shifting back onto Cas’ fingers. He felt the angel still behind him. He stopped moving, and looked back at him again, noting the precome drooling from the tip of his cock, which was curled up against his stomach.

"Keep moving. You’re going to fuck yourself on my fingers before I fuck you with my cock." Dean’s eyes fluttered closed, and he started moving against Cas’ fingers again, a low moan escaping his lips. He loved when Cas talked dirty. He nodded quickly, hips picking up speed. He felt his lover’s lips on his shoulder as he murmured against his skin. "You’re such a slut for it, aren’t you, Dean?" Dean nodded. His eyes flew open a moment later when a sharp slap landed on his ass. "I asked you a question, Dean. Answer me."

"Y-yes." Another slap echoed through the quiet of the car, and Dean bit down on his lip to keep another moan from escaping.

"Yes  _what_ , Dean?” Cas’ hand left Dean’s cock, fisting in his hair instead and pulling hard, jerking Dean’s head back. Dean shuddered, slamming his hips back on Cas’ fingers, even as Cas slid a third finger inside him.

"Yes, I’m such a slut for you." Cas groaned, withdrawing his fingers and snatching the lube bottle, slicking up his cock. He pressed the head against Dean’s entrance.

"Say it again, Dean."

"I’m such a slut for your cock, Cas. Please." Dean panted, straining against the hand in his hair, making Cas pull harder. Cas growled, letting go of Dean’s hair and grabbing his hips, fully sheathing his cock inside Dean in a single thrust. Dean choked on the moan that fought to escape his throat, and let his head fall onto his arms. Cas stilled, breathing heavily, and gave them both a chance to adjust. Only when he felt Dean clench around him voluntarily did he move, sliding torturously slow out of him, and Dean shivered, pushing up on his hands and arching his back, pushing back against Cas, begging for more contact. Cas slid back in, grinding his hips against Dean when he slid home. Dean grinned, a low noise falling from his lips, and he rolled his hips back against his boyfriend. Cas kissed the nape of his neck and began moving in a slow, teasing rhythm. Dean whimpered. "Baby-unnngh." Cas shoved deep, fingers pulling him back hard by his hips. "Fuck. C’mon, Angel, please. Gimme. I need it." Cas slid out halfway, slamming his hips hard against Dean’s ass.

"So greedy for it. You’re always greedy for it." He slammed home again, sliding his arm around Dean’s hips, sitting back and pulling Dean fully onto his lap. His hand slid up Dean’s chest, pulling him up, his chest against the hunter’s back. He licked up Dean’s neck to his earlobe, taking it between his teeth. "Move." His hand slid up, resting passively at the base of Dean’s throat. Deans eyes fluttered closed, and he reached out his hands, finding the backs of the seats on either side of him to brace himself on as he tried to move. It was hard, he had very little leverage. He liked it hard, and he couldn’t move this way. He sighed his annoyance as he struggled, only able to grind his ass down against Cas’ hips and raise only the smallest bit.

"I don’t think I can. Ca-Can we shift?" he panted, shivering as Cas growled in response, but when Dean turned his head, he could tell his request was being considered. Cas nipped his jaw.

"Put your foot on the floor again." Dean did as he was told, spreading his legs slightly and shoving his other leg outside Cas’ left knee. He groaned as Cas’ cock sank deeper, even if it was only a little more than before. " _Now move_ ” Cas commanded, hand tightening around Dean’s throat. Dean complied, the small shift in position giving him more wiggle room - literally. He braced himself on the seat backs, and, using the extra power from his foot planted firmly on the floor, levered himself up and down on Cas’ dick, rolling his hips in flourish when he had Cas buried deep inside him, only to slide back up. “ _Fuck_ , you really are a slut for it, aren’t you.” Dean nodded, panting as Cas’ hand tightened more around his throat, pulling him back against him. Cas moved his free hand to fist Dean’s throbbing cock again loosely, not moving it, and noted the change in Dean’s movements as he shifted, fucking himself both down on the angel’s dick and up into his fist. Cas bit down on Dean’s shoulder, groaning into his skin as he was pulled towards his orgasm. He began raising his hips to meet Dean’s thrusts down, sinking his cock deeper into the wet heat around him, until he was doing more work than Dean was, fucking hard up into his tight hole and panting into his neck as he held him back against his chest. “You’re so fucking tight, Dean.” Dean growled, head falling back onto Cas’ shoulder. He tightened his grip on Dean’s cock, pumping him hard, reveling in the broken sounds falling from the hunter’s mouth. He loosened his grip on Dean’s neck, trailing his fingertips down his chest.

“Goddamn it, Cas,  _please_.” he intoned, and Cas grinned against Dean’s shoulder, his mind flashing back to the alley.

“Please what, Dean?” he mocked, slowing his hips and loosening his fist. He wanted Dean to beg.

“Please, please fuck me.” he whined. “I need to come. Please Angel. Make me come.”

Cas growled deep in his throat, his free hand pushing Dean back down, holding on to his shoulder and looming over him, fucking him in earnest, each slap of his hips against Dean’s ass echoing filthily through the car. He pumped Dean’s cock quickly, precome slicking the way as Dean’s noises became more desperate, pleading. He shifted his hips down slightly, and Dean bucked back onto his cock, muscles clenching around him as his orgasm began taking over.

“Fu-fuck  _Cas_ -” His voice broke, and Cas felt his cock throbbing under his hand, come spilling down his fingers as he stroked him through it. He thrust harder, Dean’s orgasm wresting his from him, and his hips stuttered as he came into the tight heat surrounding him. He shuddered, leaning over to rest his forehead against Dean’s back. Dean could feel the angel’s heart hammering against his back.

After a moment, Cas straightened, pulling his hand off Dean’s cock and gingerly sliding his cock free of Dean’s hole. He shifted, leaning back against the leather and trailing his fingertips down Dean’s spine, who shivered in response. Cas watched the goosebumps follow the path his fingers had made. Dean slowly sat up, wincing as all his muscles resisted him. He leaned heavily against Cas’ side. He’d definitely be feeling this tomorrow. Or today… He leaned forward, glancing out the windshield at the lightening sky beyond them. Whoops. He glanced up at Cas, who was idly licking the come from his fingers, and his cock gave an involuntary twitch at the sight. He kissed the angel’s shoulder.

“So. That was fucking awesome. And now I’m tired. Think you can drive us home?” Cas nodded, lapping the last bit of come from his palm.

“I can do that. Do you feel relaxed?” He instinctively reached for Dean’s hair to smooth it, before realizing how good it looked, mussed the way it was, and pulled his hand back. Dean nodded, eyes falling closed for a moment and a small smile quirking the corner of his lips.

“I’m not even sure I can get dressed and back in the passenger seat” he joked, and felt a shift of wind on his face. When he opened them, he was fully dressed and secured in the passenger seat. He smirked and looked down. “You even buckled me in.” Cas smiled from the driver’s seat, also fully clothed, as he started the engine and eased the car back onto the road. Dean unbuckled the belt and slid along the seat until he was next to his angel. He kissed Cas’ temple and settled into his side. Cas laid his hand on his knee, and he threaded their fingers together. Dean sighed contentedly, and laid his head on Cas’ shoulder. “Promise to wake me up when we get home?” Cas nodded, and kissed the top of Dean’s head, smiling.

“Of course. A promise is a promise, after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and as always, feedback is appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have breakfast, and then make good use of the bed in their cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy look, three years later, and there's an update! To anyone still following me and my work, thank you! I know my posting is incredibly inconsistent, but I thank you for continuing to give me your time! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Dean woke earlier than normal, grumbling quietly to himself as he scrubbed a hand over his face and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at Cas, who was still snoring quietly, his body angled towards Dean's but not actually touching him. Dean smiled softly to himself, rolling over and sitting up slowly. He cringed at the ache in his muscles before remembering why he was sore, and smirked at the memory. He stood, snagging a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt off the armchair near the bed before grabbing his phone from the nightstand and retreating to the bathroom.

After going through a shortened version of his morning routine, he made his way to the kitchen to start the coffee maker and make breakfast. He worked as quietly as he was able to, not wanting to wake Cas before the coffee was ready. He had never considered himself a morning person, but Cas was worse. He needed his coffee. Dean couldn't fault him that. He wasn't exactly rainbows and sunshine without it either.

He had a pan of bacon going, and a carton of eggs open on the counter next to the stove. He brought down two mugs, pulling the sugar bowl away from the wall. He stole a couple spoonfuls for his own mug before sliding it next to Cas' mug. Grabbing the small bottle of flavored creamer out of the fridge, he sat it alongside the sugar bowl. He hummed to himself as he moved quietly around the kitchen, setting out plates and forks and pulling the bacon out of the pan and onto a paper towel, cracking a couple eggs into the pan immediately after. He tossed a couple pieces of bread in the toaster and heard the telltale click of the coffee maker as it shut off. He filled up his mug and replaced the pot on the burner. His humming grew slightly louder as he pulled the toast out of the toaster, plating up the eggs and bacon.

"Is that Pink Floyd?"

Dean started, turning with spatula still in hand. Cas was standing in the entry of the kitchen, leaning against the wall. He was wearing one of Dean's baggier hoodies, wrapped around his torso with his arms crossed over his chest. His boxer briefs peeked out from under the jacket. His face was creased with sleep and his hair was a mess. He still looked perfect.

Dean grinned at him. "Your education continues." He nodded toward the coffee, and the mug waiting next to it. "Coffee's ready. Breakfast too." He turned, reaching for the plates and taking them to the table. When he returned, Cas was carefully stirring creamer into his coffee, before picking it up and taking a tentative sip. He considered for a moment before putting another half spoon of sugar in it and slowly walking it to the table. Dean moved back to the counter to pick up his own coffee, taking a drink big enough to keep it from spilling over the lip of the mug, grateful that it had cooled down enough. He turned to make his way to the table, almost running into Cas, who was standing right behind him. He arched back from him, pulling his coffee mug out of the way, and splashing some on the tiles below. "Cas, wha-"

His words were cut off by a soft press of lips against his, as Cas burrowed against his chest. His surprise softened and he leaned into the touch, wrapping his free hand around the angel's waist and holding him tight against him.

Cas pulled back, leaning his forehead against Dean's collarbone and sniffling sleepily. "Good morning, Dean."

Dean smiled, closing his eyes and pressing his nose to sleep-mussed hair. He breathed in the scent of Cas, sighing quietly before placing a light kiss on the side of his head. "Morning, Angel." He took a step toward the table, and Cas angled, wrapping an arm around his back and walking alongside him. "Hey, sit down and tuck in. I'm going to top off my coffee and clean up that spill."

Cas sat down, blinking groggily up at him. "I'm sorry." He lifted his coffee and took a long drink, closing his eyes appreciatively.

Rolling his eyes fondly, Dean placed his coffee mug back by the machine and grabbed the dishrag from the edge of the sink. He swiped the coffee off the floor and rinsed out the rag, topping off his coffee before taking his place at the table, where Cas was nibbling on a piece of toast, eyes slightly clearer but still foggy.

"Thank you for breakfast, Dean." Cas smiled gently at him, and Dean couldn't resist the urge to lean in, brushing his thumb over a cheekbone and kissing him chastely. Cas hummed contently. He pulled back, scooting his plate over slightly and following with his chair, cringing at the drag of wood on tile. Dean watched him with raised eyebrows and a mouth full of bacon. Cas shrugged and leaned against Dean's arm, finishing off his toast.

A rush of affection pulsed through Dean, and he cleared his throat, turning back to his coffee and choking down a drink to soothe the small lump in his throat. He shrugged his shoulder gently, and Cas sat up, looking at him with a small flicker of hurt in his eyes. Dean grabbed under the seat of Cas' chair and dragged him a few inches closer, smirking slightly when blue eyes widened. He draped his arm over Cas' back, and watched his eyes soften as he leaned into Dean's body again. Dean squeezed him gently, kissing the top of his head and turning back to his breakfast. He smiled privately to himself when he heard Cas pick up the tune he'd been humming.

 

~

 

Dean had just finished washing dishes, drying his hands on a dish towel and stretching his neck when hands slid around his waist and he felt Cas' chin settle onto his shoulder. Dean slid his hands over Cas' arms, leaning back slightly into the touch. "Hey Angel, feeling better?"

"Mmph." Cas kissed Dean's neck, pulling him back against him and tightening his hold, plastering himself against Dean's back.

"Was breakfast that good?" Dean teased, grinding his ass back against Cas, who growled and rocked his hips. He pried the arms from around him, ignoring the annoyed grumble behind him, and turned around, leaning back against the sink. He tugged Cas back to him by the front of his hoodie, and slid his hands up his sides, letting them fall back and rest on his waist.

Cas crowded into his space, nudging his feet apart and coming to stand between them, leaning into Dean's heat. He slid his hands under Dean's shirt, kneading his fingers into his hips. He dipped his fingers under the waistband of Dean's sweatpants, humming in approval when he realized Dean was going commando. He looked up at Dean, who was smirking at him, though a faint blush was rising in his cheeks.

Dean dropped his gaze, reaching up to toy with the zipper on Cas' hoodie. "You know this is mine, right?" He tugged the zipper down an inch.

"Why do you think I'm wearing it?"

"Who said I was talking about the jacket?" Dean grinned, winking at Cas and pinching his side through the soft material of the jacket, his smile softening when the angel looked up at him. He took Cas' chin in his hand, rubbing his thumb across his lips. "This is mine too." he murmured softly, eyes flicking back up to meet Cas'.

Cas held his gaze, nodding slowly. "Yes."

Dean smiled, exhaling suddenly, his hand sliding to the back of Cas' neck as he hauled him forward, kissing him hard.

Sighing against his lips, Cas gripped Dean's shirt in his hands, pulling himself flush against him. He traced his tongue against Dean's lower lip, both of them making a noise of appreciation as their tongues met. Cas slid his hands higher up Dean's shirt, dragging his hands over the strong muscles of his back. He broke the kiss, tugging the shirt up and over Dean's head.

Dean tugged the hoodie zipper all the way down, sliding his hands up Cas' stomach and chest, up to his shoulders and pushing the jacket down Cas' arms. His eyes roved over his partner's skin, settling on the hickey he'd made the night before, which stood dark against the skin of his neck. He trailed his fingertips over it, and Cas shuddered, goosebumps rippling across his skin. "You didn't mojo this away?" He pressed a finger to it, drawing a hiss from Cas.

"Did you want me to?"

"No!" Dean quieted, biting his lip and blushing. "No, I just assumed you'd done it when you cleaned us up last night." he brushed his thumb over it, meeting Cas' eyes. "I'm glad you didn't." He leaned in, nipping at his angel's lip and drawing him into a kiss again, occasionally digging his thumb into the bruise at Cas' neck.

Cas groaned, pulling Dean sideways down the counter, away from the sink. Dean stumbled, but kept his mouth on his angel, until Cas pressed him hard against the counter and sucked Dean's lower lip into his mouth. Cas stepped back, kissing the corner of Dean's mouth, and running his hands down his back and over his ass, stopping to squeeze it thoroughly.

Huffing a laugh, Dean let his head fall to his lover's shoulder, turning to kiss at his neck lightly. He slid a hand up Cas' side, brushing his thumb against a nipple. Cas moaned softly, breathing against Dean's neck, and Dean closed his eyes, leaning his head against his angel. Cas squeezed his ass again and he hummed quietly before squawking in surprise as Cas suddenly grabbed the backs of his thighs and hauled him onto the counter.

"Jesus, Cas, warn a guy!" Dean pulled his head back, eyes still wide with surprise.

Cas looked up at him, amusement dancing in his eyes as he pressed his lips together and tried to school his face into something resembling repentance. He nodded. "My apologies, Dean."

Dean glared down at him. "You're not even a little sorry."

Cas shook his head, a smile quirking his lips up. "Not at all, no."

Dean rolled his eyes, wrapping his legs around Cas' hips and pulling him closer. "Dick angel."

"You love my dick." Cas slid his hands up Dean's thighs, fingers digging in as Dean's breath ghosted over his ear.

"You're right, I do." Dean licked along the shell of his ear, biting the lobe gently and placing a soft kiss against the soft space under it. "Pretty sure it's reciprocated though." Cas nodded against his neck. "So I guess that makes us even." He pulled back slowly, nosing along Cas' cheekbone. He kissed Cas softly, nipping gently at his lower lip.

Cas groaned quietly, surging forward and kissing Dean hard, running his tongue along the seam of his lips. He slid his hands around to grab at Dean's ass, pulling him to the edge of the counter and pressing against him.

Sliding his hands down Cas' chest, Dean broke the kiss and panted against Cas' mouth. He pushed the angel back a bit and leaned forward, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of Cas' underwear and shoving them down as far as he could. He nipped at Cas' collarbone, trailing his fingers up the hot length of Cas' dick as he straightened. He grinned as he heard the hitch of breath near his ear. He brought his hand back to Cas' neck, pressing fingertips to the dark mark on his neck again.

Growling, Cas fisted his hand in Dean's hair and yanked him forward, slamming their lips together again. When Dean moaned into his mouth, he gripped harder and stepped closer again, pressing their chests together. He broke the kiss suddenly, ignoring the small noise of displeasure Dean let out. He dropped his hands to Dean's hips, tugging insistently at the waistband of his sweatpants. Dean clued in, lifting himself up off the counter on his hands and allowing Cas to pull his sweatpants down and off his legs. He immediately crowded Dean's space again, kissing him deeply.

Dean wrapped his legs around Cas' waist again, digging his heels into his back and pulling him in, groaning loud against Cas' lips when his cock brushed against Cas'. He wrapped a hand around their lengths, squeezing gently when the angel's hips jerked forward. He stroked them slowly, anchoring himself with a hand on the back of Cas' neck as he started thrusting languidly.

Pulling back with a nip at his lower lip, Cas dropped his forehead to Dean's shoulder, watching as the hunter pumped his hand over their cocks. He straightened suddenly, knocking Dean's hand away and hitching his legs higher on his waist. "Hold on."

"Huh? Cas wha- OH." Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' shoulders as the angel pulled him off the counter and into his arms. Dean tightened his legs around Cas' waist, smirking when Cas stopped to kick his boxer briefs off his ankles with an annoyed huff. He dropped his head, kissing and biting at Cas' neck as the angel carried him through the cabin to the bedroom. "We should try it like this sometime." He murmured into Cas' ear, licking at the lobe and grinning to himself when Cas groaned. He pulled back, kissing the corner of his partner's mouth. "Yeah? Good idea?"

Cas stopped, nodding against Dean's mouth. "Yes. But not now. Now I want to take you apart."

Dean hummed his approval, using his leverage to grind his dick against Cas'. "No arguments here, Angel."

Finally reaching the bed, Cas loosened his grip on Dean and allowed him to slide down his body to the mattress. He looked down at Dean, who was running his hands absently up and down Cas' thighs and kissing along the space between his hipbones. He smiled to himself, brushing his fingertips down the line of Dean's shoulder. He watched as Dean shook off a small shiver, planting a final kiss below Cas' bellybutton and looking up at him, his chin on Cas' stomach.

"Scoot back."

Grinning, Dean lifted a brow at him. "What, you don't like me here?" He dipped his tongue into Cas' navel before dropping his head, breath ghosting over the head of Cas' cock, which twitched involuntarily. He licked once at the tip, gathering the drop of precome that had beaded there. He glanced up at Cas, licking his lips. "I like me here."

Cas groaned softly, taking Dean's face in his hands and holding him still as he bent over to kiss him sweetly, swiping his tongue along Dean's lower lip. "Of course I like you there. But I'd also like you spread out beneath me, begging me to fuck you." He nipped Dean's lower lip, reveling in the whimpered breath Dean exhaled.

"Yeah," Dean swallowed "yeah okay. That sounds good too." He dropped another kiss on his partner's stomach before shifting back on the bed, pulling a pillow under his head. He watched as Cas' gaze moved over him, bending a knee up and letting his legs fall open in invitation. He tucked a hand under his head, his free hand resting on his thigh. He chewed on his lower lip nervously under the scrutiny. "You gonna stare all day?" he asked, flashing a cocky smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Cas' eyes snapped to his, and he was crawling up the bed between one breath and the next. He paused between Dean's splayed legs, kissing the inside of his knee before continuing his way up his hunter's body. He leaned down to kiss Dean, his lips brushing against his as he spoke. "I could absolutely stare at you all day," he kissed Dean lightly "and never grow tired of it." He kissed him again, flicking his tongue against Dean's upper lip as he pulled away. He watched the blush rise on Dean's cheeks and smiled, kissing one before making his way back down his body, stopping to lick at a nipple briefly before continuing, grinning to himself when Dean moaned and bucked his hips shallowly. He bypassed Dean's cock, smirking at the whine of disappointment from above him. He kissed the inside of Dean's knee again, kissing up the inside of his thigh before biting down and sucking harshly at the soft skin.

"Oh fuck, Cas." Dean arched, clenching his fist around the blanket next to his hip.

Cas pressed a gentle kiss to the already purpling mark, satisfied with his work. "Eventually, yes." Dean groaned, and Cas responded by licking slowly up the length of his cock, sucking the head into his mouth for a moment before pulling off with a soft pop. "For now, roll over."

Dean obeyed, rolling over onto his stomach and rearranging the pillow under his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he vibrated out of his skin with excitement. It was short lived, however, when Cas suddenly grabbed his hips and hauled him onto his knees, spreading him open and licking over his hole. "Jesus, Cas." he moaned, pushing up onto his hands and looking back over his shoulder. Cas growled, sitting up on his knees and placing a strong hand between Dean's shoulder blades, pushing him back down. Dean folded his arms under his head and shuddered through another deep breath as Cas nipped at the curve of his ass.

Spreading him open again, Cas swirled his tongue around the tight furl of muscle, lapping at it before moving down and licking a slow stripe from his balls back to his hole. He dug his fingers into the globes of Dean's ass, squeezing hard as he laved his tongue over him, redoubling his efforts when Dean whined and pushed his ass back against him. He sucked a finger into his mouth and dipped it into Dean's entrance, smirking when his lover groaned, and he watched goosebumps race over his skin. He kissed the crease where Dean's ass met his thigh, and thrust his finger in and out slowly, teasing.

"Goddamn it, Cas. Come on, stop teasing me."

Cas pulled away, grabbing Dean's ankles and pulling his knees out from under him, almost immediately grabbing his hips and flipping him back onto his back. Ignoring Dean's noise of surprise, he shoved Dean's legs apart and over his shoulders, sucking a finger into his mouth again to rub over Dean's hole as he sucked his cock into his mouth with no warning. Dean bucked up hard, thrusting deeper into Cas' mouth, who responded only by shoving his finger inside and swallowing around his dick.

" _Fuck_!" Dean reached down, sliding his fingers into Cas' hair and pulling, his eyes rolling back when Cas hummed around him. He tried slipping another finger in alongside the first, and Dean hissed through his teeth. "Cas. _Cas_." he tugged on the angel's hair until he looked up at him with glassy eyes. "Lube or mojo, babe. Spit ain't gonna work." He smiled, biting his lip and brushing hair off his lover's forehead. Cas nodded, holding out his free hand for the lube. Dean shifted, trying to reach back to the bedside table. He laughed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Listen Angel, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you've gotta get off me for a second, or I won't be able to reach." Cas shook his head a little, making Dean moan softly at the movement.

Dean suddenly heard the soft click of the lube cap, and looked down to see Cas coating his fingers.

"Really, Cas? You used the mojo just to get the lube? Not to actually prep me, but your lazy ass - oh _fuuuuck_." Dean trailed off as Cas shoved two slick fingers inside him. He gripped Cas' hair as he finally pulled off his cock, trying to pull him back in.

Cas leaned forward, rubbing his lips over the head. "What was that, Dean?"

Dean shook his head, hips shoving down onto Cas' fingers, and letting out a small sigh when a third finger joined the first two. "Nothin'. Nevermind. You - you just keep going, I'm good."

Cas leaned up as best he could, tapping his fingers on Dean's sternum to get his attention. Dean looked down at him with raised eyebrows and blown pupils. "I'd like a kiss."

"Only ever gotta ask, Angel." Dean sat up slightly, groaning as it changed the angle of Cas' fingers, and kissed Cas, nipping at his lower lip. He fell back to the bed, folding the pillow in half as he tucked it under his head, and watched as Cas kissed down his ribs. He combed his fingers through Cas' hair, smiling when he leaned into the touch. He dragged his knuckles down the side of his face and gripped his chin, forcing up to look back up at him. He ran his thumb slowly over Cas' lower lip, licking his lips and humming when Cas slipped his tongue out to tease him before sucking the digit into his mouth. He groaned as Cas began to suck, maintaining eye contact as he crooked his fingers inside Dean. Lightning shot up his spine. "Oh goddamn it, _fuck_ Cas, please. Please."

Sliding Dean's thumb out of his mouth, Cas kissed his palm, crooking his fingers again and blinking innocently when Dean cried out. "Please what, Dean?"

"Please fuck me, Cas, you're killin' me. Please, I need you."

Cas growled at the familiar words, sitting up and removing his fingers, ignoring Dean's whine of protest. He sat up on his knees, slipping his arms under Dean's legs and pulling him closer and onto his lap a little, nodding toward one of the spare pillows next to Dean, who scrambled to comply. Cas stuffed it under Dean's hips and leaned forward, bending Dean nearly in half to kiss him. "Are you ready?"

"Fuck yeah, Cas. Always." He grabbed the back of Cas' neck and kissed him hard, tongues sliding together as Cas entered him. They both moaned, panting against each other's lips. Dean tightened his grip on the angel's neck, biting his lower lip and tugging it out. Cas hissed, diving down to bite at Dean's throat as he bottomed out.

"You feel amazing." He sucked a mark into Dean's neck.

Dean huffed a laugh, rolling his hips up against Cas. "You too. Even better if you moved."

Dragging his lips up Dean's neck, Cas lifted up, meeting Dean's glazed stare. He lowered his head, brushing his lips against Dean's but pulling back each time Dean tried to lean up for a kiss. "You want me to move?" He rubbed his cheek against Dean's, who nodded. "Are you sure?" Dean nodded again, whimpering and grinding against Cas. "Say it."

Dean dropped an open mouthed kiss on his boyfriend's jaw. "I want you to move, please. Please fuck me." He slid a hand down Cas' back, grabbing his ass and trying to pull him against him. "Baby, please. I need it. Need you." He kissed Cas' ear, breathing one last _please_ against the shell of it.

Resolve finally snapping, Cas sat up, tightening his grip on Dean's legs and slamming into him, grinning when Dean cried out. He set a merciless pace, fucking him hard and fast, until Dean reached for his cock. He smacked his hand away and stilled, ignoring Dean's whine.

"Come on, Cas. Move." He tried moving his hips against the angel, but Cas stopped him with an arm wrapped tight over his hips. He groaned in frustration, grabbing Cas' arm and trying to pry it off.

Cas leaned forward suddenly, closing his eyes against the rush of pleasure from the position change, and grabbed Dean's face in his hand. "You're going to come just from my cock, do you understand?" He grinned as Dean nodded quickly and leaned down to kiss him gently. "Good." He leaned back, rolling his hips languidly and running his hands up Dean's torso, brushing his thumbs lightly over his nipples, biting back a smile as Dean closed his eyes and arched into the touch. He applied a bit more pressure and teased over them again, pinching one gently. Dean whimpered, arching harder against Cas' hand. Cas thrust hard suddenly, and Dean's eyes flew open before rolling back in his head. Cas continued, pulling out slow and thrusting in hard, dragging his finger through the precome dripping onto Dean's belly.

" _Fuck_ , Cas." Dean moaned openly, rolling his hips up against Cas' with each thrust, gripping the pillow behind his head with white knuckles.

Growling, Cas leaned forward, sliding his hands up Dean's stomach and chest before planting his hands on either side of Dean's head and speeding up. He kissed Dean hard when he opened his mouth to cry out, swallowing all his noises hungrily. He bit Dean's lower lip hard, kissing it after to soothe it as his hips slowed again.

Dean keened, burying his face in Cas' neck and panting against his collarbone. He wrapped his arms around Cas' back, digging in his short nails when Cas gave him another hard, teasing thrust. He smiled into Cas' skin when he heard the angel hiss above him. He nuzzled against Cas' jaw, licking up his neck. He fell back to the pillow, looking up at his partner and pushing sweat-damp hair from his forehead.

Cas nosed against Dean's temple, kissing his cheek before pulling back, hips stilling. He ran his hands slowly down the outside of Dean's thighs. His eyes flitted over Dean’s face, taking in his blown pupils, his swollen lips, the exerted flush making his freckles stand out. He rolled his hips slowly, angled just right to drag over Dean’s prostate, and he grinned to himself when Dean’s eyes rolled back and he let out a broken noise. He slipped an arm under Dean’s lower back, pulling him that last fraction of an inch closer, and cupped his hand around his jaw. He kissed Dean sweetly, sucking at his lower lip gently as he pulled back just enough to watch Dean’s eyelashes flutter before he opened his eyes. Cas kept moving in slow, tortuous movements, holding Dean’s gaze.

“Cas…” Dean breathed, one arm draped over the back of Cas’ neck, his other hand holding onto his bicep.

“You’re so beautiful, Dean.” Cas murmured, stroking his thumb across Dean’s cheekbone. He tightened his grip on Dean’s back when Dean whimpered, and began thrusting sharper. He kissed him again, panting into his mouth as he drove into him. Cas hissed when Dean suddenly clenched around him, moaning into the small gap between their mouths.

”Close.”

“I love seeing you come apart like this.” Cas said the words against Dean’s lips, corner of his mouth pulling up when Dean made a small noise and bucked his hips into Cas’. “Are you going to come for me, darling?” He punctuated the question with a quick nip to Dean’s lower lip.

Dean nodded, eyebrows furrowing. His eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, and a small cry fell from his lips. He tightened around Cas, who hissed again and dug his fingers into Dean’s hip, tugging him closer.

“Look at me.” Cas panted as he slammed home a little harder, trying to push them both over the edge. Dean cried out, but his eyes remained closed. Cas growled softly, gripping Dean’s jaw in his hand and leaning down to speak directly in his ear. “I said look at me, Dean.” He leaned up, look softening as he met Dean’s eyes. “Beautiful.”

Whining, Dean writhed under him, fingers digging hard into Cas’ shoulders, his eyes flitting between Cas’. “Please, Cas.”

Cas’ hips stuttered, and he groaned lowly. He closed his eyes briefly when Dean clasped his neck, thumb pressing to the hickey at his pulse point. “Dean, fuck.” Cas grit out, pushing his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Mine.” Dean moaned, thumb pushing harder into the bruised skin.

Cas’ fingers clenched in Dean’s hair, and both men groaned, Dean arching up and trying to catch Cas’ lips. Cas relented, slotting his lips against Dean’s. “I’ve always been yours.” He breathed into Dean’s mouth, pulling back when Dean made a wounded noise, watching as he began to fall apart.

“Cas!” Dean cried out as his orgasm finally crested over him, shooting up his own chest, his back bowing and eyes on his angel’s face.

Cas smirked hungrily, grinding into Dean as he was pulled into his own orgasm by the overwhelming feeling of Dean around him. He groaned loudly as he filled Dean with his release, dropping down to kiss Dean slowly as they came down. He pulled his arm out from under him, using both hands to frame Dean’s face as he kissed him. He placed softer, shorter kisses to Dean’s lips as he pulled back, studying him closely. “Are you okay?”

Eyes fluttering open, Dean looked up at Cas, expression soft. He nodded, smiling and combing his fingers through Cas’ hair. “Yeah, Angel. I’m okay.” He promised, pulling him back in for another kiss. He winced slightly when Cas sat up and slid out, lowering his legs to the bed with a low hiss. He stretched, sighing softly, and watched Cas collapse next to him, looking sated. Dean pressed closer to him, curling into the angel’s side and pillowing his head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes with a hum when Cas pressed a kiss to his forehead.

They laid together in the quiet for a while, silence only interrupted when Dean noticed the mess drying on his chest, and swiped his finger through it with a soft noise of disgust. Cas had him on his back in a moment, slowly licking him clean to his satisfaction before resuming their previous position, hand trailing up and down Dean’s spine.

“I, uh-“ Dean began, clearing his throat before continuing. “I’m yours too, y’know.” He finished, speaking against the skin of Cas’ chest.

Cas looked at him out of the corner of his eye, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He shifted onto his side, facing Dean and drawing him in for a slow but passionate kiss. “I know.” He murmured against Dean’s lips.

“Oh, well, uh, good.” Dean stammered. “Good.” He found Cas’ hand, lacing their fingers together and bringing their joined hands to rest between them. Cas smiled, kissing their knuckles as they drifted off to sleep, tangled up in each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, constructive criticism is welcome. :)


End file.
